Sing (Vicky Style)
by VickyT36
Summary: Buster Moon is a koala trying to keep his theater from being closed down, so he hosts a singing competition. While the contestants have their own problems, they realize Buster's not only trying to keep the theater open for himself, but so his young niece will still be able to come to it when she gets her new kidney. My version of the movie. Warning: contains spoilers.
1. One City, Seven Lives

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here, I saw sing and I thought it was great, but could've used some changes, so here's my version of sing, enjoy!  
**

 **Chapter 1: One City Seven Lives  
**

Twenty-four years ago in a city populated by animals, a koala named Simon was taking his six-year-old twins to see a show at a theater. They walked down the street with each kid holding their father's paw.

"Are we almost there, Dad?" asked his son, Buster. "Almost, Buster." answered Simon. "What kind of show is it again, Daddy?" asked his daughter, Missy. "It's a musical, Missy. Oh look here we are." said Simon.

They arrived at a theater, and the sign read Epiphany. Many animals were going inside, taking their seats, and backstage stagehands were setting up the lights, scenery, and helped the actors get ready.

Once everything was ready, spotlights shined on the stage and the curtains opened. On stage a black sheep woman was wearing a flowing purple dress, singing, and climbing up a prop cliff. From up in their seats, Buster watched in amazement.

It was there that his dreams of being the first koala in space were gone. Twenty-four years later, an adult Buster stood in front of that same theater with his dad, sister, and many other animals holding a pair of scissors and cutting a red ribbon.

He know owned the theater and re-named it Moon Theater.

* * *

One day, Buster was sitting at his desk working, when he heard someone. "Moon!" yelled the voice. "What the...?" asked Buster. The door opened, and an elderly iguana walked in. "Good morning, Mr. Moon." she said.

"Ms. Crawly, what's going on out there?" asked Buster. "It's the stagehands from your shows, apparently their checks bounced." explained Ms. Crawly. "What?" asked Buster, he got up from his desk, and got up on a drawer.

He peeked out the blinds, there were some angry animals pounding on the door. "You tell them they will get paid, I'll call the bank and get it all straightened out." said Buster, as he jumped down from the drawers.

"Speaking of which, I've got Judith from the bank on line two." said Ms. Crawly. "Tell her I'm going to have to call her back." said Buster, as he got his bag. "What should I tell her now?" asked Ms. Crawly.

"Tell her that Buster Moon is at lunch." he said. He went through a hole in the wall hidden behind a painting, and through backstage, and out the front door, to avoid the angry mob. He hopped on his bike, and rode to the restaurant he was meeting his friend, Eddie at.

* * *

As he rode, he passed a teenage gorilla. He was singing to himself, but stopped when he saw two police officers coming. He hid behind a wall, and waited for them to leave. When he couldn't see them anymore, he pulled a walki-talki out of his jacket.

"Guys, listen the cops are around, so stay where you..." he said, but before he could finish, three gorilla jumped out the window from the building, setting off the alarm. "Hey, freeze!" yelled one of the police officers.

"Let's get out of here." said one of the gorillas. They all jumped into a black pickup truck, and drove off, but the teenager gorilla didn't jump in in time. He ran behind the truck, and one of the gorilla's pulled him in.

"Johnny, you were supposed to be keeping a look out." he said. "Sorry, Dad." said Johnny. "And where's your mask?" Johnny quickly put on his bunny rabbit mask.

* * *

Out of the city in the suburbs, a mother pig was singing to herself, while getting her twenty-five kids ready for school. As she sang, one of her sons jumped on the table. "Look at me, I'm Mommy, la la la la la." he said.

His brothers and sisters giggled, but his mom got stern. "Casper sweetie, get down from there." she said. "Rosita, have you seen my car keys?" asked her husband, Norman as he came downstairs. Rosita took the keys away from one of her daughters.

"Here you go, dear." said Rosita, handing him the keys. Casper kept singing, and Rosita picked him up. "Norman, would tell them that I'm a great singer?" asked Rosita. "Oh, yeah you were great, honey." said Norman, distracted.

He gave her a kiss and walked out the door. "Bye, honey." Rosita turned off her radio, and slumped out the kitchen window.

* * *

Back in the city two teenage porcupines were rocking out on electric guitars in a cafe. The guy was singing and the girl was singing backup. But the girl was slowly taking over the lead singing.

But suddenly everything went quiet. The owners had unplugged their stereos and guitars. "Finally, I thought you guys were never gonna stop." he said. As they put away their guitars the guy spoke.

"Ash, babe, just stick the backing vocals next time." he said. "Sorry, Lance, I get carried away." said Ash. "Yeah, you do." said Lance.

* * *

Back in the suburbs, a teenage elephant was just bringing a birthday cake into the dining room. It was her grandpa's birthday and her mom and grandma were singing "Happy Birthday" to him.

She came in singing the song beautifully, and when she finished her family stared at her. "What?" she asked, and then said. "Go on, make your wish Grandpa." "I wish you'd join a choir or band or something." he said.

"Now, Dad, we've been through this." said her mother. "So what if she's a little shy, but if I had a voice like Meena's I'd be a super star." he said. "All right, Grandpa, now blow out your candles." said Meena.

And he did.

* * *

Back in the city, a small white mouse, named Mike, was playing the saxophone on some stairs. As he played, a baboon threw a penny into his saxophone case. "What only a penny?" asked Mike.

"Sorry that's all I have right now." said the baboon. "Oh really?" asked Mike. He grabbed the baboon's collar, and pulled him down to his level. "Empty your pockets, buster!" he threatened. Scared the baboon did what he was told.

He pulled out his inhaler, gum wrappers, and eventually a money clip full of cash. "Aha." said Mike, letting go of the baboon, and taking his money. "And next time pick on someone your own size." said Mike, causing other animals to give the baboon a dirty look, while he used his inhaler.

* * *

Back with Buster, he just arrived at the restaurant, and gave his bike to the valet. "Take care of her, she may look old, but she's a classic." said Buster to the ape. But the bike fell apart. Inside Buster sat at a table with his friend, Eddie, the sheep.

"I'm glad you were able to come, because I have a big idea." said Buster. "Whoa, hold on a minute. When I told my parents I was coming to meet you, my dad was all like, "You tell that Buster Moon that if he thinks I'm going to fund another one of his shows, he's wrong." said Eddie.

"No, it's not that. I'm going to do something new, none of that old stuff." said Buster. A waiter came up, but Buster told them they needed a minute. "Now look, I know my theater's going through some pretty rough times lately so what do I do?" asked Buster.

"Quit?" asked Eddie. "No, my next show is going to be, drum roll please." said Buster, doing a drum roll on the table. "A singing competition." "A singing competition, who wants to see another one of those?" asked Eddie.

"Everyone, the whole city. Think your neighbor, the grocery store manager, that chicken right there. Everyone in the city gets a shot at being a star on my stage." said Buster. "Buster, that's crazy." said Eddie.

"No it's not. People want real talent from real life, and that's what I'm going to give them." said Buster, slamming his fist on the table, causing his knife to fly across the room and into a bull's soup.

"Yeah, okay, so why don't we get out of here." suggested Eddie. "Don't you want to eat?" asked Buster. "We can't afford this." said Eddie. "That's why I brought my own." said Buster, taking out his lunch box.

"But you can't do that." said Eddie. Once a waiter saw Buster with his sandwiches, he threw him out. Eddie walked out of the restaurant to meet him. "Can't you just ask your sister for the money?" asked Eddie.

"I can't ask her for money now. She already has enough to deal with." said Buster. "That's right, how's the little squirt doing?" asked Eddie. "Well I'm going by the hospital to visit, want to tag along?" asked Buster.

"Sure why not." said Eddie. Missy, Buster's sister had a six-year-old daughter named Cassia, but five months ago Cassia's kidney starting failing, so she needed a transplant. Unfortunately, Buster and Missy didn't match.

At the hospital, they went up to the children's ward, and found Cassia's room. Missy was sitting in a chair reading a book, and wearing a green shirt, black pants, and gray shoes. Cassia was wearing a purple t-shirt, blue skirt, and white socks.

"Hey, sis, Cassia." said Buster, as he and Eddie walked into the room. "Hi, Uncle Buster." said Cassia, sitting in her hospital bed. "Hi, Buster." said Missy, walking over and hugging him. "Missy, Cassia, you remember Eddie right?" asked Buster.

"Of course, how are you Eddie?" asked Missy. "Hi, Missy, hey, Cass." said Eddie. "Hi." said Cassia. Then a panda wearing pink scrubs came in with a wheelchair. "Hello, everyone, hi Cassia." she said.

"Hi, Nurse Katie. "Time for your dialysis, Cassia." said Katie. Cassia got into the wheelchair, but before she left she said to her uncle. "Uncle Buster, will I still be able to see a show at your theater when I get my new kidney?" she asked.

"Of course, sweetheart." said Buster. "I'll be with you in a second sweetie." said Missy. "Okay, Mom." And Katie wheeled her out of the room. "Well I better get back home, see you later, Buster, bye Missy." said Eddie, leaving.

"Bye. Buster are you sure about that?" asked Missy. "What?" asked Buster. "Your theater's been a bit slow lately, and with your financial issue." said Missy. "Missy, you know what Dad went through to get me the theater.

And besides Cassia likes the theater." said Buster. "I know, I just don't want you to make a promise you can't keep." explained Missy. "Don't worry, sis. I got everything under control, in fact I'm working on my next big thing, a singing competition." said Buster.

"A singing competition?" asked Missy. "Yeah, you and Cassia should come." said Buster. "Well...okay." said Missy. "Great, I gotta go, give Cassia my love." said Buster, and he left.

 **Well that's chapter 1, plz review and no flames plz, also I don't own Sing Illumination does  
**


	2. A Big Mistake

**Chapter 2: A Big Mistake  
**

Back at the theater, Ms. Crawly was at her desk, when she a voice came on her intercom. "Hello, who is it?" she asked. "It's me, Ms. Crawly. Your boss, Mr. Moon?" said Buster. "Oh, hi Mr. Moon." said Ms. Crawly, waving to him through the glass window.

"We need to be very specific on those posters, how are they coming?" asked Buster. "Good, we just need the amount of the money." said Ms. Crawly. "Now that's.." said Buster, looking into his money case.

He wanted the prize to be a thousand dollars, but he only had nine hundred and thirty-five dollars in the case. "Okay, let's see what to do." said Buster to himself. He grabbed his radio, a rug, and took off his watch, and he put them and his case of money in a locked treasure chest.

"There we go. Almost done with those flyers, Ms. Crawly?" he said. "Almost done, Mr. Moon." said Ms. Crawly. Suddenly her fan flew her glass eye out of her socket, and as she tried to catch it, it landed on the zero key on her computer twice.

Making the amount of the prize money $100,000 instead of $1,000. "Ms. Crawly, are those copies ready yet?" asked Buster. "Yes, Mr. Moon they're printing now." said Ms. Crawly. She hit the copy button, and all the flyers printed out $100,000 as the prize, and she didn't catch it because she was busy getting her eye out from under a bench

"Those flyers ready, Ms. Crawly?" asked Buster, coming into her office. "All ready, Mr. Moon." said Ms. Crawly, holding all the papers. But the fan blew on her, and all the flyers flew out the window.

"Oh no. Well that's one way to get them out." said Buster.

* * *

The flyers flew all over the city, and filled the air, and soon animals found them. While Ash and Lance were about to board the metro train, some of the flyers got stuck in their quills.

"Hey, Lance check out this singing competition." said Ash, taking a flyer out of Lance's quills. She was so busy reading it, she missed the train, so she ran after it. In the city, Johnny and his dad's gorilla gang had just went into their hideout, a garage, and just as Johnny was closing the garage door, a flyer flew in.

That got his attention. At Meena's house she was watering some flowers, when her mom tapped her on the shoulder with her trunk. She showed her the flyer and both her and her father gave Meena an encouraging look.

And that made Meena think about trying it. Mike was playing his saxophone, when a flyer landed on him. "Hey, what's the big idea?" he asked angrily. But when he saw what the flyer said, he immediately got interested.

While Rosita was washing dishes, a flyer flew on the window in front of her, and that inspired her to try out.

* * *

The next morning, Buster's alarm clock woke him up. He turned it off, brushed his teeth, got dressed, and got himself out of the drawer he slept in. "And cue, the crazy old lizard." he said, as he got in his chair.

"Good morning, Mr. Moon. I brought you some coffee." said Ms. Crawly, handing him a mug. "Thank you, Ms. Crawly. There's nothing in it." said Buster. "I got a little thirsty on my way up the stairs." Ms. Crawly explained.

"By the way, you better open the doors. The crowd's getting restless." she said. "Crowd?" asked Buster confused. "The animals here to audition for the singing contest. They're lined up out the door." said Ms. Crawly.

Buster quickly looked out the window, and his assistant was right, animals were lined up out the door. Excited, Buster quickly called Eddie. "I'm not kidding you, practically the whole city's here, just get down here." he said on the phone.

When he hung up, he told Ms. Crawly to open the doors. Downstairs, she used a megaphone to get everyone's attention. When the doors opened, Buster and Ms. Crawly watched many auditions.

They saw shrimp, pigs, frogs, sheep, red pandas, turtles, bulls, hippos, Ash and Lance, llamas, crocodiles, kangaroos, spiders, goats, giraffes, and Johnny. Meena tried to audition, but she was too afraid to sing.

She was kicked off the stage by Mike, who was next to audition. After Mike was Rosita, and after many other animals they were finally finished. "Well that's everybody, Ms. Crawly could you call everyone back to the stage?" asked Buster a little tired.

"Could all contestants come back on stage?" asked Ms. Crawly through the megaphone, which hurt Buster's ears. "Thank you, Ms. Crawly." said Buster. "You're welcome, Mr. Moon." said Ms. Crawly, with the megaphone pointing directly at his ears.

Everyone looked nervous, as they lined up, and Buster walked up onto the stage. "All right." he said. Everyone stood at attention as if they were in the army. "Frogs, you're in." he said. The frogs cheered.

"Which one of you is the girl?" asked Buster to Ash and Lance. "Very funny." said Ash. "Ash, loud but has potential. Welcome to the show." said Buster. "Cool." said Lance. "No, no I just want her not you." said Buster.

"What?" asked Ash and Lance. "Okay, all other group acts, thank you for your time." said Buster. With disappointed on their faces the group acts got off the stage and left the theater. "You coming, Ash?" asked Lance.

"Uh, yeah." said Ash, and he slowly followed. "Okay, single acts. Johnny, Mike, Pete, Richard, Daniel, and Ray." said Buster. They stepped forward, Buster picked Mike and Pete. He had originally picked Daniel over Johnny, but picked Johnny.

"Everyone else, thank you for your time." said Buster. And all the other acts left. "Wait, is Rosita still here?" asked Buster. "Right, here." said Rosita. "Let's see, great singing, but boring form. Maybe if we paired you up with someone, Gunter?" said Buster.

"Right here." said Gunter, the pig. He rushed over, and pointed to Rosita. "Great, you two can do something together." said Buster. "Us, partners?" asked Rosita. "Ja, you and me together. We're going to be spicy, no?" said Gunter.

As the other animals were leaving, Eddie was just coming in to see who Buster picked for the show. "Okay, everyone in just a minute I'll show you backstage." said Buster, but as he did the red panda girls appeared on stage.

"Uh, no, no, no I already dismissed the group acts. You can go now." said Buster. But the girls spoke Japanese, so they didn't understand him. Ms. Crawly had to shoo them off the stage.

"So Moon, this is the prize money?" asked Mike. "Yep, all of it's in there." Buster answered. "Well open it up, I wan to see what $100,000 looks like." said Mike, and all the others agreed.

"Now guys, wait what?" asked Buster, when he realized what was being said. "$100,000." said Eddie, handing him the flyer. When Buster saw what the flyer said, his heart sank. "Um, excuse me real quick. Ms. Crawly a word please." said Buster nervously.

Up in his office, Ms. Crawly was bawling her eye out when she realized her mistake. "For the last time Ms. Crawly, I'm not firing you. Now go blow your nose." said Buster. and Ms. Crawly did very loudly.

"I meant outside." said Buster. When Ms. Crawly went out, Eddie walked in. "What 'd you expect she's like over a hundred years old." said Eddie. "What am I gonna do?" asked Buster. "Tell them the truth." said Eddie.

"I can't do that. If I tell them the real prize they'll probably quit." said Buster. "Well then maybe you should just cancel the show. Perhaps it's time to just quit and move on." Eddie suggested.

"Quit, quit. Do you know what that is?" asked Buster, pointing to a bucket on the shelf. "A bucket you use to catch the leaks in the roof?" asked Eddie. "No that's what that bucket was for." said Buster, pointing to the one next to it.

"This bucket started this place, and do you know why I have it?" asked Buster. "Why?" asked Eddie. "Because this is the bucket my dad used to get me the money for this place. He was cars for years until he had enough, and it wasn't just for me, with the money he had left over he gave to Missy so she could buy and house, and the rest of it goes to Cassia's medical care." Buster explained.

Ms. Crawly came on the intercom. "Mr. Moon, what should I tell the contestants?" she asked. Buster took a deep breath. "There's only one thing to do." he said, putting the bucket back.

* * *

He went downstairs, and burst through the door. "Okay, everyone I want you to go home." he said. Everyone got worried, that he was canceling the show. "Because if you want to win a hundred grand, you're going to need your rest."

Eddie couldn't believe what his friend was doing. "Rehearsals begin tomorrow at eight, so get a good night's sleep. Like my dad used to say dream big dreams." said Buster. Everyone chattered happily, and left the theater.

"Dream big dreams?" Eddie asked Buster, as the two walked backstage. "Buster this show is not going to save your theater. You're at rock bottom, pal."

"You know the good thing about hitting rock bottom, Eddie? Is that there's no where else to go but up." said Buster, as the fake moon he was standing on went up.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. After the Auditions

**Chapter 3: After the Auditions**

At Meena's house she was helping her mother make some muffins. "Now, Meena it's not the end of the world." said her mom. "Come on, be confident. Don't you want this Meena?" asked her grandpa sternly.

"Now, Dad." said her mom. "It was all my fault anyway, Mom. I was just too shy." said Meena. "Then you go right back to that theater, and make that producer give you another chance to audition." said her grandpa.

At Ash's apartment, her boyfriend was playing his guitar singing about how Ash was picked over him. "Oh, come on Lance, I'd only be doing this for us." said Ash. But he kept singing. "With that money I win, we could start our own recording studio." she said.

But Lance just wouldn't listen, so Ash just left the room.

Mike was on the street playing his saxophone, when he saw a beautiful woman mouse walk by. He tried to get her attention, but she played hard to get and kept walking. Mike followed her to the entrance of a nightclub, but the security guard didn't let him in.

When Johnny arrived at his dad's garage, he saw that his dad's gang was there. "Johnny just in time. We have a surprise for you." said his dad. "What is it?" asked Johnny. "It's time my boy had a proper role in the gang." said his dad, putting his arm around his son.

He told Johnny how a bank was going receive a shipment of gold bars, and they wanted Johnny to be their get away driver. "You want me to drive, but Barry's always been our driver." said Johnny.

"Barry doesn't mind, do you Barry?" asked Johnny's dad. "No, that's all right." answered Barry. "So uh, when's the shipment coming in?" asked Johnny nervously. "Don't know yet, but when it comes we'll be ready." said one of the gang members.

This made Johnny nervous, how would he be his dad's gang's getaway driver and rehearse for the show?

At Rosita's house she was on the phone, while her kids brushed their teeth. "Yes, I need a nanny and I saw your ad in the paper." said Rosita over the phone. "You can, that's great, the kids yes, I have twenty-five."

"No, I'm not joking. They're really well-behaved, hello?" asked Rosita, the woman she was talking to had hung up. Once all the kids were in bed, Norman came home sweaty and tired. "Hi, honey how was work?" asked Rosita.

Norman just mumbled. "That hard, huh?" she asked. "You make great pie, honey." Norman mumbled, taking some pie from the refrigerator. "Listen I could really use your help with the kids tomorrow, because you're not going to believe what I did today." said Rosita, holding the flyer.

But Norman was already passed out in his easy in front of the TV. Rosita's spirit sank, how was she going to take care of her kids and work on the show. Suddenly she had an idea, she took out some power tools and got to work.

The next morning, a contraption that Rosita had made did all the morning work for her, including washing the dishes, serving food, giving Norman his keys, and getting the kids off to school.

At the theater, Buster was giving each of the contestants a list of songs to choose from. "I've given you each a list of songs, and extra things you can do to make your act better." he said.

Once everyone had a list, he led them backstage to the dressing rooms, and rehearsal areas. "Hey, Mr. Moon, it says here I'm supposed to play the piano." said Johnny. "Yeah, I figured a guy like you could rock the piano while singing." Buster explained.

"But I haven't played the piano since I was a kid." Johnny protested. "Ms. Crawly, we're going to need some piano lessons for Johnny." said Buster. "Yes, sir, Mr. Moon." said Ms. Crawly, and she led Johnny upstairs to her office.

Buster suddenly heard arguing and rushed to find out what was going on. The frogs were arguing about their leader being bossy, as Buster tried to break them up the red panda girls were performing very loudly.

But still because of the language barrier, they didn't understand Buster when he was trying to tell them to be quiet. Gunter and Rosita had found a room to practice in, and Gunter got ready. "So, we're gonna be dancing together." said Rosita.

"Ja, we're going to be great, let me just get ready." said Gunter. He turned on his boom box, and tore off his gold tracksuit to reveal a sparkly red unitard. "Oh, that's a little too much." said Rosita, averting her eyes away from him.

"Don't worry, I got one for you too." said Gunter, pulling a red leotard out of his gym bag. "Hey Porky, keep it down in here would ya?" asked Mike meanly, and he closed the door.

"Hey, Moon we need to talk, these songs aren't really my style." said Ash to Buster. "Style, glad you mentioned that, cause we need to find you an outfit." said Buster. He went to the costume rack, and pulled out a pink leotard.

Ash gagged at the sight of it. "That color's so bright it's melting my eyes. Do you have anything in black?" said Ash. "Black, what are you doing performing or going to a funeral? Bingo." said Buster, picking out a different outfit.

He pulled out a purple sparkly princess-like dress. "This screams pop princess." he said. Suddenly the lights went out, which made all the contestants wonder what was going on. "It's okay everyone, just a little power outage. Just keep rehearsing, and I'll fix it." Buster assured.

He snuck out his office window, and went to borrow power from the building next door. But he was having a hard time getting from one building to another. As he tried to get to the next building, Meena was making her way to the theater.

Buster got his leg tangled in a cord, and dangled in front of Meena. "Uh, Mr. Moon?" asked Meena. "What?" asked Buster confused. "I don't suppose you remember, but my name is Meena I tried to audition yesterday." she said.

"Hey, you think you could get me up to that ledge?" asked Buster. Using her trunk Meena was able to help Buster. He unplugged a cord, and plugged in his own cord. Meena following him, trying to ask for another chance to audition, but Buster was too busy asking her to pull switches and observing how good she was at it.

"Hey, Meena how'd you like to be in the show?" asked Buster. "Really?" asked Meena hopefully. "Yeah, we could really use a stagehand." said Buster. That made Meena's demeanor change to disappointment.

"Stagehand?" she asked. "Yeah, you'd be a big help." said Buster, going up to his office. Meena looked around backstage in amazement, all the contestants were practicing in their own little rooms.

"This is incredible." she said. "Incredible, it's brutal sister." said Mike to her.

After rehearsals, Mike went to the bank. He had told the manager that he was about to come into a large sum of money, and he was given a platinum card, and with that Mike bought an expensive red sports car.

And he rode it to the nightclub, where the girl mouse went. "Nice car." she said, as Mike drove up beside her. "Thanks, name's Mike what's yours?" asked Mike, as he got out of the car, and walked beside her.

"Nancy." she answered. "Nancy, great name. You come to this club often?" asked Mike. "Yes." Nancy answered. "Mind showing me around?" he asked, holding out his arm. "Sure." said Nancy taking it.

With Ash and Lance, they were laughing at the list of songs Buster gave her to choose from. "He actually wants you to sing one of these pop songs?" asked Lance. "Yeah, I know, they're so lame. I was even thinking about writing my own song." explained Ash.

"(Scoffs), your own song?" asked Lance. "Yeah, what you don't think I could do it?" asked Ash. "I didn't say that." said Lance, walking away.

When Meena got back to her house, she saw that her family and neighbors were outside her house holding signs that said congratulations. "So Meena are you in the show?" asked her mom. "Well...sorta." Meena answered.

But before she could say anymore she was swarmed by everyone.

With Johnny, he and his dad were at an empty parking lot. His dad was having him practice driving so he could be a good getaway driver. "Faster Johnny, faster!" ordered his dad. Hearing his dad hound him, made him angry.

"Faster Johnny, faster." Johnny mimicked, going faster. When he finally hit the brakes, he didn't see his dad. "Oh my gosh, I've run over my dad." said Johnny. Suddenly his dad appeared at the side of the car.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." said his dad happily.

When Rosita got home, she saw all was quiet, and the house wasn't a disaster. She peeked into her kids' bedroom, and saw they were all in bed, listening to a recording of her voice reading a bedtime story.

As she settled down into bed, she felt very satisfied. She managed to take care of her family, and rehearse for the show.

 **That's chapter 3, PLZ review**


	4. Setbacks

**Chapter 4: Setbacks**

Back at the theater, Buster was just cleaning up his office a little, when he looked at a picture on the wall. It was the grand opening of the Moon Theater, his dad and Missy were there to share the best day of his life.

Suddenly he was snapped out of his daydream when Ms. Crawly came in. "Yes, Ms. Crawly?" asked Buster. "It's Judith from the bank." she said. "Oh my gosh, tell her I'll call her back." said Buster.

"But sir, she's..." Ms. Crawly tried to say. But Judith appeared in the doorway, and when he saw the stern look on her face, Buster got nervous. "Mr. Moon you are months behind in your debt." she said.

"I know, but I have this covered." said Buster. "You mean this silly singing competition of yours. Mr. Moon all your shows have been disaster, either pay your debts or we'll reprocess this property." Judith threatened, then she walked away.

"Okay, have a nice evening." said Buster nervously.

At Eddie's place, he was just swimming some laps in his parents' pool, and when he rose out of the water, he was scared when he saw Buster sitting on the edge of the pool. "You wearing a speedo?" Buster asked.

"Buster what're you doing here?" asked Eddie. "Eddie, are you okay?" called his mom. "Don't worry, Mom. Everything's fine." said Eddie. The two went inside and started playing video, and talking.

It turns out Eddie was living in his parents' pool house, and he was going to visit his grandmother, Nana Noodleman. "Nana Noodleman, she's still alive?" asked Buster. "Is she ever." said Eddie, referring to a picture of him, his parents, and Nana Noodleman.

The next day, the contestants arrived for rehearsal. Mike was currently performing, and Buster was instructing Meena how to adjust the lights and props. Ms. Crawly gave Buster a cup of coffee, and was currently looking for her glass eye.

As Buster took a drink of his coffee, he found Ms. Crawly's eye in his mouth. He quickly spit it out, as the eye flew all over the place it caused a lever to drop the lights, and loosen a sandbag. The lights nearly crushed Mike and caught on fire, and the sandbag hit Pete, (one of the acts) in the jaw.

Ms. Crawly called an ambulance, and a vehicle came and took Pete to the hospital. Clearly he was out of the show. As Buster watched it leave, the frogs who were in the show had quit because they broke up their act.

"Oh great." said Buster. "Buster." said a voice. Buster turned around, and saw Missy and Cassia walking towards him. "Missy, Cassia what are you doing here?" he asked. "I have to look into something at the hotel, and Cassia's dialysis appointment isn't until later, so I was wondering if I could drop her here?" Missy asked.

"Well..." said Buster. "Is everything okay?" asked Missy. "Yeah, everything's fine. Sure she can stay, excuse me for a moment." said Buster, as he hurried back into the theater. "Okay, Cassia. I'll be back in a couple hours, do want your uncle says, and if you feel sick tell your uncle and then call me and I'll come and get you." said Missy to her daughter.

"Okay, Mommy." said Cassia. Missy gave her a quick kiss, and grabbed a taxi to her work, and Cassia went inside. "Okay, we're down two acts, Meena how'd you like to audition for the show?" asked Buster.

"Audition, uh yeah." said Meena. "Great." said Buster. "I mean no." "Huh?" "Well, I would but...I get so nervous on stage...so...no." Meena stuttered. "I'll take that as a maybe." said Buster.

When Cassia finally got inside, she saw her uncle follow some red panda girls, so she decided to explore backstage and see some of the acts. With Buster he tried to tell the girls to be in the show in Japanese, but he ended up saying something offensive and they stormed out.

In Gunter and Rosita's quarters, Rosita had layed out some papers with the dance steps on them to follow. Her son Casper ended up messing them up, while Gunter laughed. "Not feeling so feverish now are you?" Rosita asked her son.

The three suddenly heard a laugh, and they looked at saw Cassia. "That's a funny act." she said. "And who are you?" asked Gunter. "Cassia?" asked Buster, coming in. "Mr. Moon, you never told us you had a daughter." said Rosita.

"Oh, she's not my daughter, this is my niece, Cassia." Buster explained. "Hi." said Cassia. "Hi, Cassia." said Rosita. "Cassia, you can't just burst in on people rehearsing." said Buster. "No problem Buster." assured Gunter.

"Come on, Cass." said Buster, and Cassia followed her. Buster had went into Ash's quarters to discuss her act. Buster had put on the song "Call me Maybe", hoping Ash could sing it, but Ash wasn't feeling it.

"I don't think so." said Ash. "Why not, you're a girl and a teenager, this song is perfect for you." said Buster. "Wow, it's like you can read my teenage mind." said Ash sarcastically. "I know. All you got to do is add some moves." said Buster.

He sang the first verse, and did some dance moves, that made Cassia giggle. "Go for it." said Buster. "You mean like this?" asked Ash, she sang the second verse, and did some dance moves. "Exactly, you're a natural." said Buster.

"Gee thanks." said Ash dryly. "Oh, and Ash could you do something for me?" asked Buster. "What?" she asked. "Could you keep an eye on Cassia for me?" he asked. Ash looked at the young koala.

"Well I guess so." she said. "Great, thanks." said Buster. So as Ash practice she twirled, and her quills flew off, some landed on Cassia. "Oh, sorry, Cassia." said Ash worriedly. "That's okay, they don't hurt that much." assured Cassia, pulling a quill out of her arm.

"How can you not be affected by quills?" asked Ash. "Well they're like shots, and I get those all the time." Cassia explained. "Really?" asked Ash surprised. "Yeah." Cassia answered simply. After being with Ash for a while, Cassia left Ash and walked around.

Suddenly, she felt nauseated and tired. She leaned against a wall to support her. "Hey." said a voice. Cassia looked down to see Mike. "What's with you?" he asked. "Nothing, sir, I'm just feeling a little sick is all." Cassia explained.

"Oh, well hang in there, kid." said Mike, as he was about to walk off. "Wait, do you think you could get my uncle Buster for me, please?" asked Cassia. Mike was annoyed he wanted to get back to practicing, but she was just a kid.

"All right." he answered. Mike found Buster talking to Gunter and Rosita. "Hey, Moon your niece says she's feeling sick." said Mike. Gunter and Rosita noticed Buster's demeanor changed from calm to worry.

"We'll finish talking later." Buster said to the two, and left. When he reached Cassia, he picked her up, and carried her up to his office. He passed by Ms. Crawly and Johnny when he got upstairs.

"Oh, hi Cassia." said Ms. Crawly. "Hi, Ms. Crawly." said Cassia quietly. "She's going to be resting up here." explained Buster. "What's wrong with your kid, Mr. Moon?" asked Johnny. "That's his niece, and she's..." Ms. Crawly tried to explain, but Buster stopped her.

"She's just tired is all." he said, ushering Ms. Crawly away. "Ms. Crawly don't tell him about Cassia." he said to her. "Why?" "Because I don't want them thinking of my niece as a charity case, just keep it to yourself." said Buster.

Ms. Crawly agreed to keep Cassia's kidney failure to herself. A while later, Johnny was trying to practice but wasn't getting any better, suddenly his walki-talki went off. "Johnny you there?" asked his dad.

Johnny quietly answered it, and he had to go. "Now Johnny I'm beginning to question your commitment in the show." said Buster. "Don't worry Mr. Moon it won't happen again." said Johnny, and he left the theater.

When he left Missy came into the theater, Buster introduced her to the other acts, and she picked up Cassia and took her to the hospital for dialysis.

After rehearsals Ash returned to her apartment. "Hey, Lance I'm back." she said. But when she looked in the living room, she saw Lance singing with another girl porcupine. "What is going on in here?" she asked.

The two looked at her like they were deer caught in headlights. "Um hi, I'm Becky." said the female porcupine. "What?" asked Ash. And with that she threw Lance and Becky out. "What'd you expect, you're not around anymore." said Lance.

"I did this for us." said Ash, and she slammed the door at them.

Mike and Nancy were at the nightclub, and Mike was playing a game of cards with three thug bears. "Read 'em and weep, boys." said Mike showing his cards. The three bears put their cards down, and Mike was about to collect his money.

"Just one thing first." said one of the bears, "How'd you cheat?" "What, cheat, I did nothing of the sort. Come on Nancy we don't have to listen to these guys." said Mike. The two were about to leave, when one of the bears picked Mike up by his shirt.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked, and the bear pulled a card out from under his jacket, Mike had cheated. Angered the bears tried to grab him, but Mike ran off, out of the club, into his car, and drove away.

 **That's the last chapter of the year, plz review, and I don't own the movie sing, just Cassia and Missy Illumination owns the movie**


	5. Bringing Down the House

**Chapter 5: Bringing Down the House  
**

The next morning Eddie made his way to visit his grandma. As he got closer, his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he asked, answering it. "Hey, Eddie on your way to visit your nana?" asked Buster over the phone.

"Yep." Eddie answered. "Great, by the way, that's a nice jacket you're wearing." said Buster. "Thanks...hey how do you know, what the?" said Eddie, as he turned his head, and saw Buster waiting for him in front of his nana's house.

"Buster what are you doing here?" he asked. "Helping you, you need flowers before you visit your nana, and be sure to stand up straight and fix your clothes." said Buster, as he threw some flowers into Eddie's arms.

Then he rang the doorbell. "Buster no." said Eddie, following him. Nana Noodleman's penguin butler answered the door. "Buster, wait." said Eddie. "Hi, Nana." said Buster. Down the spiral staircase came a stoic elderly black sheep wearing purple elegant clothing.

"You look fantastic, haven't aged a bit. I'm Buster Moon, we met at Eddie's college graduation." said Buster. "Oh wonderful, a visit from my worthless grandson, and his little producer friend." said Nana.

"Hey she remembers me." said Buster to Eddie. "So Nana I'm here to make you an offer you can't refuse." he said. "If this is about that silly singing competition of yours, I am not listening. Eddie whip me up some more tea would you." said Nana, giving Eddie her teacup.

"But how do you make tea?" asked Eddie. "Come on, Nana, I'm just trying to restore my theater to how it was in the olden days." Buster pleaded. "Olden days, those weren't olden days, they were the golden years. Ushers trying to make sure everyone gets a seat, animals lining up for a mile to get a ticket. (Sighs), I remember it so well." said Nana.

"Well it's still that great." said Buster. "Yeah right." whispered Eddie, and Buster shoved him. "So why don't you come down tomorrow and at least check it out?" asked Buster. "Mr. Moon I think you're just lying to get me to come." said Nana.

Eddie tried to get Buster out so no more damage could be done. "But going to see one of your shows is better than staying here playing chess with him." said Nana referring to her butler. "You won't be disappointed, Nana. It'll be great." said Buster.

Just as Buster was about to leave, Nana said something to him. "Oh, and Mr. Moon?" she asked. "Yes?" asked Buster. "How is your sister's daughter doing?" "Cassia, she's holding up fine. But how'd you..." Buster said.

"Know she was sick? Well I do enjoy staying at the hotel your sister manages, and I've heard she's been taking some time off to care for her daughter who's at the hospital." Nana explained. "Well, thank you for asking, Nana." said Buster, and he left.

* * *

At the theater, Buster got his contestants together. "All right everyone, listen up. Tomorrow the one and only Nana Noodleman will be coming to see a sneak preview of the show." he said. "Nana Noodleman, she's still kicking?" asked Mike.

"Yep, and she's got high expectations for this theater, so we've got to knock her sock off." said Buster. As everyone went off to get ready, Johnny's walki-talki went off. His dad's heist was starting now, and he had to drive them to the bank.

He did, and when he dropped them off, and looking at the time, he thought he could go back to the theater do his thing, and be back to pick them up. Back at the theater, Mike had just finished his act, and Ash was next.

She walked slowly to the stage wearing the dress Buster had picked out for her. When she got on stage she tried to sing "Call me Maybe", but she was still upset about her breakup with Lance, and started crying.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." said Buster going up to her. "What's the matter, Ash? Do you not like the outfit?" he asked. Ash didn't say anything, she just ran off the stage. "Ash, what's wrong?" asked Rosita.

"Lance and I broke up, he cheated on me." Ash explained through her tears. "Oh, that's terrible, here." said Rosita, offering her a handkerchief. Ash took it, and dried her eyes. As Johnny tried to make it back to the theater, Rosita comforted Ash.

"Rosita, Gunter, you're next." called Buster. "Here Ash, there should be some treats in there, help yourself." she said, giving Ash her purse. Johnny burst through the doors, and asked Rosita if he could go ahead of them, but Gunter already started, so Johnny couldn't go next.

Rosita walked out on stage singing, but she tripped and fell. "You okay?" asked Buster. "I'm fine, thanks." said Gunter. The two got off the stage, and Johnny went next. He tried to play properly while being quick.

"Come on, Rosita you have to show the fire of your desire." Gunter. "That fire went out long ago." Rosita replied. "Huh?" Gunter asked. "Look I can't even keep up with the steps, my body's not meant for dancing. I can't do this." said Rosita, she grabbed her purse, and left the theater, with Gunter trying to get her to stay.

As Johnny finished his song, he looked at his watch, his dad's heist would be over soon. As Buster was giving him constructive criticism, he left. He drove back to the bank as quickly as he could, but he got stuck in a traffic jam.

When his dad's gang got out of the sewer, and saw that Johnny wasn't there they went to look for them, only to be caught by the police.

* * *

When rehearsal was over, Ash was at her appointment working on a new song she was writing. She had to admit without Lance around she could write a song without having to hear him criticizing her.

Johnny visited his dad in jail, and of course he wanted to know where was. "Well...the thing is..." Johnny said. "Out with it!" shouted his dad, slamming his fist on the table. "I was at a rehearsal." Johnny admitted.

"What?" asked his dad. "Dad look, I don't want to be in your gang I want to be a singer," Johnny explained. "But listen the prize is $100..." "How did I end up with a failure son like you?" he dad asked, and left.

"Dad, wait, I'll get you out of here." Johnny called. That night he went to the theater, and attempted to steal the money, but then he realized that this would make him like his dad. He wasn't a crook, he was a singer.

Ms. Crawly had just come into the room, and was nearly scared to death by him. "Sorry, Ms. Crawly, I didn't mean to scare you." he said. "Oh, that's all right, dear." Ms. Crawly replied. "Listen, I really need some extra piano lessons." said Johnny.

The two went right to work, Johnny was going to win that money the right way. Rosita was at the supermarket picking up some things when dance music started playing over the intercom. She felt the music going through her body, and she started dancing through the aisles.

And when she finished, she complimented by the security guard, and that made her think she could do the show after all.

* * *

While that was all happening, Buster was working on the remodeling for the theater with the help of Meena. They took all the glass from the theater, connected a hose from a water tower to the theater, and got some squid.

When he was done he had created an aquarium like background filled with squid as the background of the stage.

* * *

The next day when Nana Noodleman was going to see a preview of the show, everyone was feeling confident and ready. When Nana and Eddie arrived, Nana looked pleased as she walked into the theater.

As Mike was talking to his Cindy on his cell phone outside, he was snatched up the three bears he played cards with. "You cheated, Mike, you owe us the money." one of the said. "I don't have the money." said Mike.

The bear almost put Mike in his mouth, when he spoke. "But I know who does have the money." "Really?" asked another bear. "Yeah, Buster Moon, he's got $100,000 right inside." said Mike.

Inside the stage was all lit up with the colors from the squids, and Buster was doing his welcome and introduction, and Nana was looking very impressed. All was going well, until the three bears burst through the doors with Mike in the leader's paw.

"What's going on here?" asked Buster. "You Buster Moon?" asked the bear. "Yeah." answered Buster. "You know this guy?" asked another bear. "Mike?" asked Buster confused. "Yeah, look Moon, just give them the prize money." said Mike.

"What?" Buster asked again. "Is that your prize money?" asked one of the bears. "Why yes. Go on take it." answered Buster nervously, as the bears got closer. "Open it." ordered another bear.

"Well...I don't have the key on me at the moment." stuttered Buster. One of the bears fixed the problem, by smashing the treasure chest with a bat. It was everyone's shock when they saw there wasn't $100,000 in it.

As the contestants and bears ganged up on Buster, the glass started cracking from when it was hit by the bat, and soon the glass broke and the water flooded the theater, and the pressure from the pipes started to make the walls crumble.

Everyone was washed away, and by the time everyone was out, there was nothing left of the theater but broken pieces of concrete, seats, and Buster's things. As Buster stared at his destroyed theater, his spirit was crushed.

He picked up the bucket that his dad used to get him the theater. Everything was ruined, he had lost his beloved theater, he'd let down his contestants, his dad, his sister, but most of all he'd let down Cassia.

 **That's chapter 5, plz review**


	6. The Show Must Go On

**Chapter 6: The Show Must Go On  
**

The theater was repossessed by the bank, and Buster had to take his prized picture and bucket, and leave his beloved theater. He wasn't the only one down, when Rosita got home she found that Norman and her kids had gotten caught in her contraption.

Johnny tried to visit his dad in jail, but he didn't want to see him. Meena was crying at home because she wouldn't get her chance on stage, and her mom and grandfather comforted her. Ash was walking back to her apartment, when she saw Lance and Becky performing in the cafe she and him performed in, and seeing them together crushed her.

Eddie offered Buster shelter with him at his parents' pool house. That night as Buster was settling in, he got a visitor. "Buster?" asked the familiar voice. Buster recognized the voice as his sister's, and he opened the sliding door and let her in.

"Missy, how'd you know I was here?" he asked her. "Eddie told me. But listen I heard about the theater on the news, I can't tell you how sorry I am." said Missy. "I'm sorry too, Missy. It was crazy of me to think I could keep my theater open." said Buster, sitting on the couch.

"It wasn't crazy, I'm sure you can turn it around." said Missy. "No, no Missy, I'm done." said Buster. "What?" asked Missy in shock. "I'm done with show business." he answered. "But what about your singing show, and Cassia?" asked Missy.

"I can't do it now, and I guess Cassia won't get to see a show." he said. "Buster I can't believe you. This isn't the brother I know, where is he?" asked Missy. "He's gone like the theater, Missy. And I'm sorry, sorry that I'm not a good brother to you and uncle to Cassia." said Buster.

"Not a good brother or uncle. Buster when I found out Cassia had kidney disease, who let me cry on their shoulder for an hour?" asked Missy. "I did." answered Buster. "And whenever Cassia was scared or worried, who cheered her up?" asked Missy.

"I did." said Buster. "Right, so don't you dare think you're not a good brother or uncle, because you are." said Missy. Buster cracked a little smile, and hugged his sister, and she hugged him back. "Thanks, Missy, I'll come by tomorrow, and tell Cassia the bad news." said Buster.

"Okay, see you then." said Missy and she left.

* * *

The next morning, Buster was watching TV while eating a bowl of cereal. The news was talking about how his theater failed, suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Eddie, the door." said Buster, but Eddie was fast asleep.

So Buster turned around, and saw the shadows of Ms. Crawly and the other contestants. "Mr. Moon?" asked Rosita. "Come on, you can't just hide out forever." said Ash. So Buster slowly got up, and opened the sliding door.

"Hi, Mr. Moon, we just wanted to stop by and see if you were okay." said Meena.. "I'm fine, sorry about the award money." said Buster. "Ah it's all right." said Gunter. "But listen I'm sure we can do the show somewhere else." said Ash.

"I'm sorry, guys, but there's not gonna be a show anymore." said Buster. This shocked everyone, and Johnny said, "But we've all worked so hard." "I'm sorry, but there's no theater, and I'm all washed up." said Buster.

The others couldn't think of anything more to say so they left, but Meena stayed behind. "What?" Buster asked, when he saw that she was still there. "Mr. Moon, I know you're afraid to try again, but you said don't let fear stop you from doing what you love." she explained.

"You're right I am scared, and for all the right reasons. I was scared to lose my theater, and I did, I was scared to let everyone down, and I did. And worst of all I let down Cassia." Said Buster. "How did you let Cassia down?" asked Meena confused.

"(Sighs), I might as well tell you. Cassia has kidney disease and she needs a transplant." Buster explained. "She does?" asked Meena in shock. "Yeah, and she likes the theater, I told her I'd keep it open so she'll be able to see shows there when she gets a new kidney. But now that promise is broken." Explained Buster sadly.

"Mr. Moon, we didn't know." Said Meena. "Well now you do. Now leave me alone." Said Buster. Meena couldn't say anything more, so she left the cake she made for him inside and left.

She managed to catch up with the others. "He's just feeling sorry for himself." Said Ash. "Ja, he only wallowing in his own self pity." Agreed Gunter. "But guys, he is sad about his theater, but he wasn't trying to keep the theater open just for him." Said Meena.

"Well then what other reason was there?" asked Rosita. "He was doing it for Cassia." Meena answered. "Why was he doing it for Cassia?" asked Johnny. "He says she's in renal failure." Said Meena.

Hearing that made everyone get a shocking look on their faces. "It's true." Said Ms. Crawly. "You knew?" asked Johnny. "But why didn't you or Moon say anything?" asked Ash. "Asked me not to, he didn't want to use his niece as a charity." Ms. Crawly explained.

"Well if that's the case, he can't give up now." Said Rosita. "But what can we do, he won't listen to us." Said Meena. "Why not talk to Missy?" suggested Gunter. That seemed like a good idea; Missy could probably get through to her brother.

"But we don't know where she is." Said Rosita. "Most likely she'll be at the hospital." Said Ms. Crawly. So they all went to the hospital, to where they administered dialysis to the patients, and they found Cassia getting her treatment with Missy there by her side.

They saw how Nurse Katie put the needle in her arm, she looked uncomfortable, but she didn't say a thing. "Ms. Moon." whispered Johnny. Missy looked up, saw the contestants, and went over to them. "Hello, everyone, how'd you know I was here?" asked Missy.

"Buster told me that Cassia was in renal failure, and Ms. Crawly said you'd might be here." Meena explained. "Well, she was right." Missy replied. "How's she doing?" asked Ash. "She's just getting her dialysis for today." Missy explained.

"How long has she been this way?" asked Johnny. "About five months now." Missy answered. "Five months?" asked Gunter in disbelief. "Yes." Said Missy quietly. "We're really sorry, Missy." Said Rosita.

"It's okay, and she will get a new kidney, it's just a matter of when." Said Missy. "Missy, Buster's completely given up on the theater, and he says he was going to keep it open so Cassia could see shows when she got better." Said Meena.

"I know, I tried to talk to him about it last night, but it didn't do anything." Said Missy. "Not even you could get through to him?" asked Ash. "No, he's so depressed, the brother I know wouldn't give up." Said Missy.

"Have you told Cassia the bad news?" asked Ms. Crawly. "No, I'm waiting for Buster to come so he can tell her himself. It won't be pretty though." Said Missy. "Well sorry we disturbed you, Missy." Said Meena.

"You didn't, I'm sorry you guys don't get to perform." Said Missy. "It's okay, tell Cassia we hope she gets better soon." Said Johnny. "I will, goodbye." Said Missy. "Bye." said a voice, they looked at saw Cassia waving to them, and they all waved back, and left.

* * *

Later that day, Eddie was waking up, and saw that Buster was gone. The phone rang, and he answered it. "Hello?" Eddie asked over the phone. "Hey Eddie, I was wondering if you could bring me a spare speedo?" asked Buster over the phone.

"A speedo?" asked Eddie confused. After telling Buster told Eddie where he was, he went to bring his friend a swimsuit. It turns out Buster had opened up a car wash just like his dad did. When Eddie got there, Buster changed into the swimsuit, and Ms. Crawly splashed him with water.

"Well Eddie, I'll see you around." said, Buster, and he started using himself as a sponge. But he was going to slow, so his customer left. Buster was on his back, when Eddie's shadow covered him.

"You know what's the one positive thing about hitting rock bottom, Buster?" he asked. "There's only one way to go and that's up." Eddie then began helping with the car wash drying, while Buster washed and Ms. Crawly did the tires.

As he washed, Buster heard something coming from his theater, so he followed it. As he got closer he realized it was singing, and as he climbed the rubble, he saw it was Meena singing.

He quietly walked up beside her, and Meena was surprised when she saw him. "Uh, do you think you could perform like that in front real animals?" he asked. "I'm not sure, but I'd like to at least try." answered Meena.

"Great, because I think everyone wants to hear that voice." said Buster.

 **That's chapter 6, plz review**


	7. An Impressive Performance

**Chapter 7: An Impressive Performance**

Buster called everyone, and told them that they were going to go on with the show after all. When they were all at the theater site, they cleaned up the rubble, set up the seats, fixed up the place, practiced their acts, Meena and Buster taught Eddie how to work the controls for he would act as the stagehand, and advertised their show with posters.

At the hospital, Missy and Cassia were leaving, but she was wondering why Buster hadn't come back to tell Cassia about the theater, so she called him. "Hello?" asked Buster over the phone. "Buster, where are you?" asked Missy.

"Sorry, Missy, we've been busy fixing up the theater." Buster explained. "What?" asked Missy, confused. "Missy, the show's going on after all." he said. "Really you found a way to still do it?" asked Missy.

"Yep, so tomorrow night, be prepared to see some singing and dancing." said Buster. "Now that's the brother I know, we'll be there." said Missy, and she hung up. "What's going on, Mommy?" asked Cassia.

"Your uncle was just telling me what the show's tomorrow night." Missy explained. "Yay, we're going right?" asked Cassia. "Of course." Missy answered. After hours of work, they were ready for tomorrow night, however when Mike learned that there wasn't going to be a prize, he quit, but it didn't matter this was about singing and having fun.

The next night, Buster peeked out from the curtains and saw that the only animals in the audience were Missy, Cassia, Meena's family, and Rosita's family. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

There was also a reporter with a cameraman out covering the story on Buster trying to still do his show, even though the theater was completely destroyed. "Okay, everyone. Let's have some fun out there, and show them what talent you have." said Buster.

"Cassia's gonna love this." said Eddie, and everyone agreed. Buster got on his fake moon, and Eddie lowered it. "Welcome everyone, to the Moon Theater singing show, and put your paws together for our first act, Gunter and Rosita." said Buster.

"You ready, Gunter?" asked Rosita. "Like totally." answered Gunter. The curtains opened that revealed a kitchen and laundry room scene. Rosita started singing Taylor "Swift's Shake it Off", and Gunter joined in.

Then she sent into the fake refrigerator and when she came out, Eddie turned on pink lights, and Rosita came out wearing a black leotard with a tail. And Gunter burst out of his washer costume to reveal he was wearing a black unitard, and the two started singing and dancing, the audience was really impressed especially Norman.

In town, animals were watching the performances on TV, and Mike saw how impressed everyone was, and he decided he wanted to be part of the action. When Rosita and Gunter finished their acts, everyone applauded.

"Gunter and Rosita." said Buster coming back on stage. Rosita's came all climbed on stage and tackled their mother to the ground. "Norman, help." said Rosita. Norman snapped out of his trance, and went on stage.

He pulled Rosita away from the kids, and then he kissed her. The curtains closed, and after all the piglets and Norman got off the stage, Buster came out.

"Now, here's Johnny." he said. Everyone applauded as Eddie, pushed the piano onto the stage, and Johnny sat down in front of it on a stool. He hit the keys, to quiet everyone down, then he started playing.

Then he started singing, Elton John's "I'm still Standing". In the city's jail, the other prisoners were watching the show on TV, while Johnny's dad sat on his bed. "Would you guys turn that off?" he asked.

But when they were too amazed by the show, he got up to see what the fuss was about. To his shock his son was playing the piano and singing. "Johnny?" he asked in shock. As his dad heard how good Johnny was at singing and playing the piano, he realized how talented his boy was.

"That's my boy." he said happily. Then he realized his son was having the most amazing moment of his life, and he wasn't there. He grabbed the bars on the window, and ripped out the wall. He was going to see his son, no matter what.

As Johnny finished his song, everyone applauded, and he bowed. But even though he got to do what he loved, he felt a bit sad that his dad wasn't there.

"Wasn't that great, folks. Our next act is an original song written by our own rocker, Ash." said Buster. Ash came out carrying her guitar, and wearing the pop princess dress with puff sleeves and layers ripped off, a red leather jacket, black boots, and Becky's sunglasses.

She was about to strum her guitar when it wouldn't work. It turns out that Judith from the bank had unplugged her guitar. "You all are on private property, you must all leave." she said. But Ash started to stamp her foot loudly.

And the audience started clapping to the beat, and Ash started singing, showing Judith that they weren't leaving. "I'm going to call the police." said Judith, as she marched off the stage. Buster plugged back in the guitar, and Ash started to rock out.

Becky and Lance were watching the show on at her place, but she turned it off. "Please her act's not even that great." said Becky. "Yeah, totally." agreed Lance. But when Becky left the room, he quickly switched the TV back on.

Back on stage, Ash was in such a rocking mood, she started spinning and shaking and her quills flew everywhere. When she finished, she looked up and saw that everyone had hid behind their seats.

"Uh, sorry, you guys okay?" she asked sheepishly. The audience applauded, and Buster came on stage. "Wasn't that amazing, we just witness an upcoming rock star." he said. "Uh, Moon you've still got some stuck in you." said Ash, removing a quill.

Johnny's father ran across rooftops with cops chasing him, trying to get the theater, and he was almost there. "And now for our next act, he's a little guy with a big voice, give it up for Mike." said Buster.

"What do you think you're doing back here?" Rosita asked Mike as he walked onto the stage wearing a purple suit. "I'm going to show you all how it's done." Mike answered. The curtains opened, and Mike started singing Frank Sinatra's "My Way".

As he sang, the others were amazed at how good his voice was. At the nightclub, the three bears saw Mike on TV, and left to beat on him, but Nancy saw that they were going after Mike, and she had to do something.

When they got in their car, and drove to the theater, Nancy got into Mike's car and drove after them. As Mike kept singing, Johnny's dad arrived at the theater. He saw Johnny, watching the performance from backstage, so he threw a pebble at him to get his attention.

Johnny turned around, and was shocked to see his dad. He ran up to them, and the two hugged. "I'm so proud of you, Johnny." "Thanks, Dad." replied Johnny. As this was happening, the police helicopters circled over the theater, looking for Johnny's dad.

The blowing air, caused Mike to fly up into the air, but he kept singing even though, he had to hold onto the microphone. "Well I better get back. I'll see you during visiting hours, right?" asked Johnny's dad.

"Right, Dad." Johnny answered. He left, and when the helicopters didn't see them they flew away, and Mike flew on the microphone as it fell back to the ground, and the audience clapped for him.

"And now for our last but certainly not least performer, Meena." said Buster. The audience clapped, but Meena didn't come out. "Where is she?" Buster whispered to Eddie. But Eddie shrugged, and Buster went back.

"Meena, you okay?" he asked her. "I don't think I can do this, I'm too scared." said Meena. But the audience was waiting for her. "Give me you hand." said Buster offering his hand. Meena took it, and Buster led her to the stage.

"Now calm down, and remember, if you just sing you won't be scared anymore." said Buster. Meena slowly went out on stage, and stood in front of the microphone. She looked back at Buster, and he whispered, "Sing."

Meena started singing Stevie Wonder's "Don't you Worry About a Thing" quietly, and as she started singing she got louder and more lively. She jumped, and danced all over the stage, and when she finished the audience applauded louder than before.

Everyone went out on stage and gave a bow. Buster was very proud, and suddenly he heard a loud whistle. He looked out in the audience and saw the one who whistled was Nana Noodleman. She clapped and gave an approving nod.

Missy and Cassia went up on stage. "Buster this show was amazing." Said Missy, as she and Cassia walked onto the stage. "I know right, and look at all the creatures that came." Said Buster, referring to all the creatures who were applauding and cheering.

Suddenly Missy's cell phone vibrated in her pocket. "Hello?" she asked, as she answered it. She walked further backstage to hear better. "Really, you're serious? When, right now. Okay, we're on our way there." Said Missy, and she hung up.

"What's going on, Mommy?" asked Cassia. "Your doctor just called, they found a kidney for you." Said Missy. "Really?" asked Cassia. "They did?" asked Buster. "Yes, he said we could do the operation tonight, but we have to get you back to the hospital." Said Missy, to Cassia.

"Then you better get back there." Said Buster. "Can you come to Uncle Buster?" asked Cassia. Buster smiled at her, and said, "Sure sweetie, just give me a minute." Said Buster. He went out on stage, and spoke to the audience.

"Thank you all for coming to our singing show, I hope you all enjoyed yourselves. But I have to go now, my niece needs me to be there for her." Said Buster. "Buster what's going on?" asked Johnny.

"Cassia's going to the hospital to get her kidney transplant, and I have to be there for her." Explained Buster. The contestants cheered for the good news, and the three koalas left the theater grounds.

 **That's chapter 7, plz review**


	8. New Moons

**Chapter 8: New Moons**

At the hospital, Cassia was all prepped and ready for surgery. She had just gotten into her hospital gown, and was waiting in her room. Buster was sitting with her, while Missy was signing some papers.

"Did you like the show, Cassia?" Buster asked. "I did, it was amazing. They were really great. I knew you wouldn't let me down." Said Cassia. " No, no I didn't." said Buster, stroking her head. Buster then noticed that Cassia's face changed it looked a little frightened.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked her. "I'm a little nervous about the surgery." Cassia answered. "Don't be, everything's gonna be all right." said Buster. Then Dr. Channing and nurse Katie came in wearing green surgical scrubs, and Missy came in.

"Well Cassia, we're ready for you, are you ready?" asked Dr. Channing. "I'm ready." Said Cassia. After Missy and Buster gave her hugs and kisses, Katie wheeled the bed out of the room, and into the operating room.

A couple hours went by, and the two waited in the waiting room, drinking coffee. Then through the doors came Eddie, Ms. Crawly, Johnny, Ash, Gunter, Rosita, and Meena came in. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Buster.

"We came to find out what happened to Cassia." Answered Eddie. "Well she's still in surgery right now." Explained Missy. So they all sat together chatting when Buster noticed something. "Hey, any of you guys know what happened to Mike?" he asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, he must've left." answered Meena. It turns out that during Meena's song, the three bears had grabbed him, and attempted to eat him. But Nancy saved him, and the two got in the car, and drove off.

After another hour Dr. Channing came into the waiting room. "Missy?" he asked. Everyone stood up with anticipation. "How is she?" asked Missy, as Buster put a paw on his sister's shoulder. "The transplant was a...complete success." Said Dr. Channing boldly.

Everyone cheered, and Missy embraced Buster tightly, and Buster hugged her back. "Congratulations, Missy." Said Ms. Crawly. "Wonderful." Said Gunter. "Where is she now?" asked Missy.

"She's being wheeled back to her room now. She'll probably sleep for the rest of the night. And she'll have to stay in intensive care for at least two days, and then spend another five days in the hospital. But after that you'll be able to take her home." Explained Dr. Channing.

"It's okay, I've been waiting five months for this moment, I can wait a while longer." Replied Missy. "When will she be able to have visitors?" asked Johnny. "When she gets out of intensive care, for now just immediate family." Dr. Channing answered, referring to Missy and Buster.

The others gave their congratulations, and left, Buster decided to sleep at the hospital with Missy and Cassia. The next morning, Cassia was just waking up. "Cassia, hi, sweetie." Said Missy gently.

"Mommy, Uncle Buster?" asked Cassia in a groggy voice. "Easy there, sweetheart, you had a big night last night." Said Buster. "I have a new kidney?" asked Cassia. "Yep, we finally found you one." Answered Missy.

Cassia smiled weakly, looks like her life was going to be okay from now on. Nurse Katie then walked into the room. "Excuse me, Mr. Moon, Missy, there's a Miss Nana Noodleman who wants to talk to you two in the waiting room." she said.

"Nana?" asked Buster surprised. "Well we better go see, I'll be right back, sweetie." said Missy to Cassia. "Don't worry, I got her." said Katie. The two went downstairs, and saw Nana Noodleman sitting in the waiting room.

"Nana, nice to see you again." said Buster. "Ms. Noodleman." said Missy. "Mr. Moon, Ms. Moon." Nana greeted. "So what brings you here?" asked Buster. "I just wanted to say, I thought your show was going to be complete disaster. But you surprised me last night, and I believe that theater should be rebuilt." Nana explained.

"I'd love nothing more than to see that happen, but I don't have that kind of money." said Buster. "Well, I'd be delighted to purchase and fund it for you." said Nana. Buster couldn't believe his ears, Nana Noodleman was going to buy the property and fund the money so the theater could be rebuilt.

"That's wonderful." said Missy. "Thank you, Nana." said Buster about to hug her. "Ah, ah, ah embracing me won't be necessary. I have to go to the bank and go over it with Judith. Good day to you two." said Nana, turning towards the door.

"Goodbye, Nana." said Buster. "Bye." said Missy. "Oh, and Miss Moon?" asked Nana. "Yes?" asked Missy. "I'm glad your daughter's doing better." said Nana, and she left.

After Cassia got out of intensive care, she could finally have other visitors besides family. Buster was just leaving a floral shop after getting some pink roses for her, and on his way to the hospital, he ran into the others.

"Oh, hey guys, what are you doing here?" asked Buster. "We were just on our way to get some gifts for Cassia." Explained Rosita. "That's a coincidence, I just bought these flowers for her and was on my way to the hospital." Said Buster.

"Well how about we get our gifts, and meet you there?" suggested Johnny. "Sounds great, it'll be a great surprise for her." Said Buster, and walked on. In her hospital room, Cassia was playing with her little toy dolls, while Missy was talking business on her phone.

"Knock, knock." said Buster, knocking on the door and coming in. "Uncle Buster." Said Cassia. "I'll call you back. Hi Buster." Said Missy, hanging up. "How you feeling, Cass?" he asked. "I'm feeling good." Cassia answered.

"That's good, I got you these." Said Buster, setting the vase of flowers on nightstand next to the bed. "Thank you." Said Cassia. "So how're things going with fixing up the theater Buster?" asked Missy. "Things are going great, I talked to Nana Noodleman over the phone, and she says she'll sign the papers tomorrow." Said Buster. "Wonderful." Said Missy. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Cassia would you mind some more visitors?" asked Buster. "No." Cassia answered. "Come on in." called Buster. The door opened, and all the others came in with small gifts. "Buster you didn't tell me you were throwing Cassia a party." Said Missy, chuckling.

"Hey I like surprises, don't you Cassia?" asked Buster. "Yeah." Said Cassia smiling. "Hey, Cass you're looking great." Said Eddie. "Thanks." Said Cassia. "We come bearing gifts." Said Gunter, holding up his gift bag.

One by one they each gave Cassia a gift. Johnny bought her get well soon balloons, Rosita gave her a chocolate cupcake that she bought from a bakery. Ash brought her a get-well card. Meena gave her a stuffed koala doll.

Gunter brought her violets. Eddie gave her a card and a CD of the songs that were sung at the show. And Ms. Crawly gave her a stuffed bear. "Thank you, I love them." Said Cassia. "It was very thoughtful of you all." Said Missy.

"No problem, Missy." Said Ms. Crawly. "Uncle Buster, now that I have a new kidney. When will I get to see another show?" asked Cassia. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer, we're going to rebuild the theater." explained Buster.

"What happened to it anyway?" asked Cassia curiously. Everyone chuckled, and Buster said. "I'll tell you that story another day."

After Nana Noodleman had signed the papers, she now owned the property. In about six months the theater was rebuilt, and everyone stood in front of it for the re-opening. Buster was up front, and his sister, niece, friends, contestants, and Nana Noodleman were with him.

"Cassia, would you like to do the honors?" asked Buster, handing her the scissors. "Yes." said Cassia, taking the scissors. "Citizens of all sizes, I present to you the new Moon Theater." Buster announced.

And with that Cassia cut the scissors, and everyone cheered.

 **The End, plz review and keep an eye out for other sing stories**


End file.
